The Key to my Heart
by Angel Gryffindor
Summary: New hunter, Estelle, is helping her friend cope with the death of her family when a message arrives from Castiel about her mysterious past. To find out the truth, she must face 200 demons with her only clue being a key necklace she had for her whole life. Book 2 in my series.
1. Prologue

**Supernatural**

_June 14__th__ 2000_

A warm breeze knocked the tree branches against the top window of Robinson House: Children's Home in Long Beach. It was 11.48 and everyone, even the staff were asleep. Then footsteps pattered along the dry ground outside, scaring a black cat from its hiding place. A shadow crossed the brick wall with some kind of package in its hand and rang the doorbell before scampering away, leaving the parcel on the door step. Traci Watson, a member of staff who only started two weeks ago was woken by the sharp ping and crept downstairs, trying not to wake the kids. She wrenched the door open and looked angrily out into the darkness. Who would be playing tricks at this time of night? She was about to go back up and try to get some more sleep when she heard a small cry and noticed the parcel on the doorstep. Picking it up, she realised it was not a parcel at all but a tiny baby, wrapped in layers of blankets. It stared at her with big, intelligent, brown eyes and smiled. She was obviously new born but not purple and wrinkly like most babies. Her olive skin was smooth and damp and she had the slightest bit of brown hair, growing from the centre of her head. Around her thin neck was a key on a chain which she was playing with, squeezing in her chubby, little fingers.

"Hey!" shouted Traci but whoever left her had taken off. She turned back to the girl's sweet face. "Let's take you inside and get you some milk umm…" She tried to think of a name and then looked up at the sky. "Estelle. Estelle Watson. My little star."

And she took the child inside, gently cradling her head in Traci's arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

_Present Day_

_Last week, Sara and Jack Wolfe were found dead in their house in Long Beach with their children, Kurt (17) and Rayna (14), missing. The local police station received an anonymous call, just before 11, reporting the murder. Sara (43) who worked in a marketing office was found at 11.25 with her husband (47) on the floor of their living room with their throats slit. Also missing from the crime scene was Rayna's friend, Estelle Watson (13), an orphaned child who was staying with the Wolfes while her adopted parents were at a conference in New York. The murder was believed to be committed by Estelle's unknown parents in an attempt to kidnap her with Sara and Jack getting in their way. Rayna and Kurt were also believed to be kidnapped._

"Well this is complete rubbish!" Estelle minimized the screen on her laptop, nearly feeling like throwing it across the room. It had been a week since they had taken up hunting and Rayna still had not left her bedroom in the headquarters for the Men of Letters. She could not understand her grief. Apart from Rayna and a few of the friends she had had at the children's home she had been in until she was 10, there was no one she cared so much about. She was meant to be reading Sam and Dean's dad's journal, revising how to kill every type of monster but she had to know more about what was going on in the outside world. She turned back to the old, leather-bound book.

…_..and the Wendigo must be killed with fire. Werewolf: These monsters transform on a full moon and can be turned by biting. They can be killed with silver in the form of bullets and knives and…_

Her reading was interrupted by the flutter of wings and she looked up to see an unlikely angel, Castiel, dressed in his usual suit, covered with a trench coat. His face held a look of urgency on his face.

"Cas? Cas, what's wrong?" He didn't speak. He just grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her to the wall. "Cas, what the Hell?" He put his finger to his lips. "Cas?" she whispered now. "What is it? What's going on?" He held her key necklace between two fingers. "I know who you are."

"What?"

"I know who you are. I know who family are."

"Well, great" she said, not entirely believing him. "Who am I and why are we whispering?"

"Shhh…They might be listening."

"Who might be listening, Cas?" He bent down towards her and looked around before answering. "Demons."

"Why would demons care?"

"I can't tell you anything. I can't even tell you why I can't tell you but there is one thing you should know." He handed her a folded up piece of paper. "The place is surrounded by demons. At least two hundred. The key will help you find out the truth."

"Um thanks and I want to find out who my family…my real family is but Rayna's depressed, I don't know if I should trust you and oh yeah, I've never hunted a demon before let alone two hundred!"

"Shhh." He put his hand to her forehead and she felt some kind of energy, like he knew, like he knew everything. "You've got to go, quickly. If Sam and Dean find out, they'll try and stop you." And then he was gone with another flap of wings, leaving her to look at the address in her hand.

_Warehouse 5a, 35__th__ street, Washington DC. _She was in for a long journey.

_August 2005_

"Are you scared?" Estelle asked Lynn as Traci braided her hair for their first day of school. "I don't know. I heard our teacher's really scary." Lynn was a sweet 5 year old with short, blonde hair and chubby, pink cheeks. Estelle who then was very short and skinny with normally braided, long, dark hair was not allowed to know why she was at the children's home. It was time for their first day of Elementary school. "Hey Estelle." A boy who looked like he was about 8 with long, ginger hair, rectangular framed glasses and freckles had come in. She did not know him that well because the older kids were separated from them but she thought his name was Justin. "Hi Estelle. I'm meant to be showing you around the school."

"Well, you two should leave" said Traci. "You need to show her every classroom before the day starts.

They arrived in the playground where other kids were beginning to line up. "Hey nerd!"

"What's a nerd?" She spoke to him for the first time.

"Oh. It's someone who's clever and good with computers and likes working. It's kind of true. I can hack into computers. I could teach you a bit if you wanted."

"Thank you. That would be nice." He blushed.

"Well, anyway, that's the gym and down there's the playground…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

Estelle picked up the fake passport. _Angela Price, 17. _She could get in serious trouble for this. Dean had helped her print off a range of fake IDs when they arrived here but she did not think she would have to use one so soon. Her photo had been edited, stretched to make her look older and she had added digital make up. She would have to add a change of clothes to her bag for when she got to the airport. The airplane left in 4 hours. She had already checked and, using her knowledge of computer hacking, printed a fake boarding pass. She had looked up the location of the warehouse. It did indeed exist and was enormous but there was no information on what was inside. She would just have to hope that Cas was right.

"What are you doing?" Estelle spun around in shock to see Rayna, who she thought was asleep, sitting up in bed, staring with curiosity. Her hair was tangled and she had dark bags under her eyes. She obviously had trouble sleeping. Estelle was reluctant to answer. She knew this was all a bad idea and Rayna would surely try to stop her but she was her best friend. She tugged her necklace and decided to give her half the truth.

"I have to go to Washington DC. There's this warehouse being guarded by demons and there's important stuff inside. Promise you won't tell Sam or Dean."

"How many demons?" Estelle took a deep breath.

"Two hundred" she muttered.

"Estelle, you've never fought a demon before. Yellow eyes doesn't count. You could die!" Then she smiled. "Alright, I won't tell Sam and Dean but take this." She handed her a slip of paper. "It's an exorcism chant. I don't want you killing anyone." The two of them stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds before hugging. "Don't die. Ok?" Estelle nodded.

"Well you'd better get going before they come back."

The airport was busy. Estelle had never been to one before without an adult and people were turning to stare at her. She rushed for the nearest restroom and locked herself in an empty cubicle. She changed out of her leather jacket, skinny jeans and sneakers and instead put on a smart and tight, floral dress. She replaced her trainers with strapless shoes with padding at the bottom to make her a few inches taller and then went to the mirror. She put on bigger earrings before covering her eyes and lips with thick layers of makeup. She pulled her hair into a neat bun, securing it with two pins and disguised her eyes with thick framed glasses. She checked her watch. She had just ten minutes more to get through security! She hurriedly showed her passport to the bored looking woman at the gate who did not look at her twice and put her bag through the security machine. All her weapons were hidden behind a sheet of x-ray proof card inside her hollowed out book. The machine would not notice them. Her bag came through without her being stopped and, trying to wipe all looks of nervousness off her face. She queued up to get on the plane. A bored man this time checked her boarding pass like everyone else's and nodded to her to carry on.

_March 2010_

Estelle thought for a moment. What would her mom look like? Then she started scribbling away again. It was pouring with rain outside today when the whole home were meant to be going to the park so the staff had got them drawing their families which proved a task for Estelle, not knowing what they looked like. Marcie, a pretty but mean 11 year old came and looked at her picture. "Drawing your imaginary parents?" Estelle ignored her. "Why bother? They never wanted you otherwise why did they dump you here?" She looked away, tears coming to her eyes. Marcie's parents died in a car crash a year ago. "Marcie, leave her alone!" It was Justin. Even though he was three years older than her, they had become good friends over the last four years. "Wow nerd-breath, I can actually smell your geekiness from over here. Defending your little girlfriend are you?" Estelle caught a glimpse of Justin rubbing the scar on his cheek from the last time he messed with her. Estelle glanced to Lynn for help but she had backed away into the corner, sensing a fight. "I bet your parents were as ugly as you but you were such an annoying, ugly baby that they had to give you away." At that, she stood up. "You want to fight? There's no Traci here to take your side this time." Traci had been like her mom, brushing her hair, taking her shopping and even naming her after her. She had had to leave though. She had got a job at another home down in Florida. "Mommy and daddy wouldn't be proud of you now. Their naughty Stelly smelly." Estelle pounced, landed directly on top of her. Marcie was taller, heavier and had sharp nails but she was far stronger. She punched Marcie three times in the face and made a grab for her hair. Marcie wrapped her arm around Estelle's neck but Estelle bit her arm and she screamed. "Estelle. Estelle" most of the room cheered. Estelle kicked her in the stomach when she was interrupted. "Estelle, Marcie, what is going on?" It was Jeannine, head of the home. "Marcie started it" Estelle said, automatically. "It doesn't matter. Both of you were involved so I think a suitable punishment is locked in bedrooms with no dinner.

Estelle sat on her bed. "Stupid Jeannine thinks she can control us" she murmured with anger but Marcie's words came back to sting her. What if her family did hate her? What if they could not stand the sight of her and her father was abusive and her mother was weak so they dumped her here? Of course there were better stories she had made up. Her mom was a kind, young girl who found she could not look after her child well enough. She brought her here because she knew she would be cared for. Then there was her favourite story. Either her mom or dad was a secret agent and, knowing the spy lifestyle was dangerous for a child, had left her here and would one day pick her up to train her to be just like them.

Her stomach rumbled. She could smell the take away pizza downstairs. There was no way Jeannine would let her eat anything unless… Justin had tried to teach her to pick locks. She had not been able to do it then but she was desperate now. Maybe, just maybe. She stuck her hair pin in the lock and waited, feeling disappointed. It would not work. Then, suddenly, click. The door swung open. She was successful!


	4. Chapter 3

**Supernatural**

The plane landed with a sharp bump, jolting Estelle awake. The pilot's voice informed her that they had arrived. Over the top of the airport, she could see the roofs of office buildings and the white house. The seat belt sign turned off and the usual hurry began to squeeze off before anyone else. Being small, she could push through the crowd. As soon as her feet touched the solid ground again, she was ushered into the main building. Inside the sparkling white building, she avoided picking up luggage since all she had was a backpack and instead, headed to these restrooms to change back into her other clothes. She washed the last of the makeup off and headed to the bus, jumping to the last seat. The warehouse was nearest one of the last stops. By then, the bus would be empty. It started to shake as the motor came on and she saw a couple with a girl a few years younger than her walk happily past, talking silently. She wondered if she would ever have met Sam and Dean if she had been like this with a family…

_December 2010_

Estelle walked, taking her time and looking slowly at every Christmas decoration, to Jeannine's office. She had got a message through Karen that she was wanted and she was sure it was about her and Lynn taking all of Marcie's makeup (Marcie had taken all of her clothes and thrown them in a pile of mud. She burst through the door into an office covered with terrible drawings done by the 5 year olds and tinsel. Jeannine was sitting at her desk with her surprisingly short pile of paperwork in front of her. She was wearing a Santa hat and, for once, a smile. It made her look strangely pretty. "Look, it wasn't my fault. Marcie started it. Why do you always tell me off and not her? She always starts everything and_"

"Estelle. That's not what I've called you here about. She turned to her left where a tall man with black, spiky hair in a plain, grey t-shirt and jeans who looked like a rock star, stood next to a shorter woman. She had brown, wavy hair like Estelle but instead, had thin, blue eyes.

"Estelle, this is Zane and Lauren Holmes. They want to adopt you." Estelle stood, looking shocked for a moment when Lauren started to speak. "It's ok if you don't want to. I understand. You'd have to leave all your friends." She had an unusually high voice. "You don't start middle school for almost a year and no one would know."

"Are you kidding?" Estelle cut in. "I'd love to." Unsure what to do, she ran forward and hugged Lauren.

Estelle sighed. At the time, she had thought that they would be a happy family but she was so wrong. Both of them had prepared a bedroom for her back at home which they had already painted. It was completely pink from ceiling to floor with a flower light and very small so she could never have friends come and stay which proved a problem because she was always being invited to friend's houses. She was not allowed to decorate her room in any way or go to any after school classes and they barely ever went out for dinner. And then there was Lauren and Zane's work. They were part of an enormous company, based in New York and had to go to conferences, practically every weekend. They were always too busy to take her out or help her with her homework and they often fought. It could be from anything why the other came home so late to whose turn it was to do the washing up. She wondered if they were worrying about her now. Had they guessed she had run away yet? She had not taken much from her room, just her purse, a few clothes and some books. They probably would not have noticed.

They arrived at her bus stop and she hopped off. The streets here were almost completely empty. She looked back at the bus, wondering if she should turn back but curiosity got the better of her. She had gotten this far and she had to know the truth. She turned down one road and passed a smoking man. He grinned, showing three gold teeth. "Are you lost darlin'?"

"No." Her voice came out a squeak and she hurried on. Her mobile buzzed in her pocket and she forced herself to read her texts.

_4 new texts._

_Rayna: where r u?_

_Txt me as soon as u get this_

_Dean: Call as soon as u get this_

_Sam: We're really worried about you. Please call._

What was she doing? She reached for the call button, then, reluctantly stopping herself, she ran to the end of the street. Left turn. Right turn. Dodge then path of that car. And then, she was standing outside the barbed wire fence. She hid behind a dustbin and peered through. Approximately 100 men and women, all dressed in smart, black suits, stood outside, all armed with guns. That meant there would be another hundred inside. Holy water and salt in her right hand and the exorcism chant in the other, she squashed herself under a gap in the fence. She crept along, keeping to the wall and then finally began to chant at the top of her voice when she was close enough.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

The demons looked frantically around and when they caught the source of the noise, hurried towards her. She unscrewed the lid of the holy water and threw just a bit at one, making him scream. She finished the chant with difficulty and the most amazing thing happened. Every single one of them screamed and a black smoke erupted from their mouths. The vessels fell to the floor, unconscious or possibly dead. She tried not to think about it. Making sure the coast was clear, she ran for the door and fitted her hair pin into the lock. The click came quickly and she was in. This time, she was noticed straight away and the first demon, an Asian woman with a scar on her cheek, ran straight at her, flashing her black eyes. Estelle was ready first and, regrettably, stabbed her in the throat with the demon knife. An orange light shone in her eyes and then went out. Two more demons, this time men in their thirties, fired at her and she ducked behind a crate. She traced a careful line of salt around herself and darted to the right where a man stood. He did not notice her until it was too late and she had taken his gun and surrounded him in salt. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." He was gone and his vessel fell face first on to the cold floor. She heard the lightest patter of footsteps and spun round with her knife at the ready to stab her in her grotesque face. That was the last of the demons in this area. She had counted. That meant just 95 more. "Great" she muttered and sped on…


	5. Chapter 4

**Supernatural**

"You let her do what? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dean was not happy. He had just got back from hunting a zombie in New Mexico and was not happy to get back to Estelle being gone. "Dean, please let me explain." Rayna looked innocently into Dean's light green eyes. "No. I knew we couldn't trust you. You let her take on 200 demons on her own. I knew we couldn't trust a witch!"

"Dean, stop it!" Sam seized his brother's hand, just before it could make contact with her face. "You know what she's going through, please." Rayna suddenly looked excited.

"I know where she's gone."

"Really? Where?"

"Well, I don't exactly know but she was using her computer right before I caught her. We can check her internet history."

"That's actually a good idea. Well done Rayna."

"Don't patronise me." She took out Estelle's laptop. "Right, she was looking up flights to Washington DC and…warehouse 5a, 35th street. That must be where she's gone."

"We'll have to use teleportation to get there in time and we'll need Cas too if we want to take on these demons. Cas!"

"Hello Dean." Cas appeared, looking quite sick.

"Cas, you look awful. Are you ok?" asked Dean. "We need to go to Washington DC to find Estelle and we need your help." He showed some expression of confusion. "I found some umm, very interesting photo frames."

"Photo frames? Seriously? Cas, I'll never understand you. You like Estelle don't you? Do you really want her to get killed?" Cas looked like he was about to say something and then stopped. "Fine. Let's go."

Estelle hid underneath the trolley that another crate was being held on. She carefully poured holy water on to the ground and with a deep breath, yelled "Hey you black eyed douchebags! I'm over here!" This caused a load of confusion and finally, at least fifty demons, probably all the ones left in this room ran over and began to slip in the water, crying for help as their skin steamed. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Again, she watched that amazing display of rising black smoke, covering her eyes and almost blinding her and then, it was all gone. She knew she had to carry on and find out exactly what it was that she was looking for when she decided to peek through one of the "air holes" in the crate next to her. She put one eye to it and then gasped in horror because, inside was bodies. Mutilated, mangled corpses of men, women, children of every age, size and nationality. The one that caught her attention most was a little boy, no older than six but with his arm missing and his head wrenched to the side. His face was coated in dried blood and his lips open in a scream. She could imagine his last minutes and tried to push this image out of her head and instead moved on.

The next room was far smaller and much easier for the 45 or so demons left to find her in. This time, luckily, there were none guarding the door and she was free to dodge behind a stack of smaller crates (she wondered if these were dead pets). She came up behind the elderly lady with the demonic face and with a deep breath and her eyes shut; she covered her mouth and dragged her behind the crates before mercilessly, slicing the knife across her chest. The next demon looked away and she ran behind him, repeating what she did to the woman. He made a lot more noise and it was harder to muffle his yells. She did this six more times before being spotted and this time, she was surrounded. Two demons grabbed her and held up their own knifes but she was not going down without a fight and she kicked out just like she did with Marcie all those years ago. "Ow! You little_" But he was interrupted by a face full of salt. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" A few backed away. "Cowards!" yelled the other attacker and bounced the knife across her arm, making the slightest cut. She fought the pain and, unable to reach the exorcism in her pocket started trying to remember. "Exorcizamus…"

"Nice try. You can't remember it can you, you little human?" She didn't answer and instead did another attempt. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

"Noooooooooooo!" the demon who seemed to be the leader yelled as he vanished into the air and his vessel fell, unconscious, backwards. There was one more door at the end of this room. She stepped over the sleeping bodies and reached for it, uncertainly. It was wooden and unlocked so she pushed it open, just a crack to see if anyone was left. The coast was clear. She pushed it the full way and ran inside. This was it. At the end of the room was a final door, iron and just over a metre high. The lock was tiny. No pin could fit in there to pick it. The only thing she knew that could possibly open it was…her necklace. This had to be it. This was the reason she had been left with it so young. So she could find out the truth one day and now was the time. She opened the silver clasp and unfastened it from her neck. Time slowed down. She could not move. She could not breathe. Her life flashed before her eyes. Then, with a deep breath, she fitted the key into the lock and twisted…


	6. Chapter 5

**Supernatural**

Every millisecond as Estelle pulled open the tiny door was the most terrifying and nerve-racking moment of her life. Most of us will know something similar to how this feels. Waiting for exam results to come in. Wondering if you passed or failed. Almost everyone saying how badly they have done. The days after auditions before a cast list goes up. Did they get a main part or a small part? Did they get in at all? Estelle had had plenty of these times in her life but none of them could compare to now. She bent down so she could see inside and stared in fascination. The wall had been hollowed out, just enough that a sitting person could fit inside. But that was not what it was being used for. A square sheet of glass, about the size of an envelope, was hanging on the stone wall at the back. Next to it were four photos of a man and a woman in a photo booth. In the first, he had his arm around her shoulder and was smiling. He had a beautiful smile that showed perfect, white teeth and seemed to be able to awaken happiness in anyone. In the second, they were kissing, just on the cheek, not paying any attention to the camera at all. In the third, they had their tongues out, not being serious at all and in the last photo, they seemed to be dancing. The woman had her arms in the air while the man was blurred like he was twirling. She was small but strong looking and handsome with tanned skin and emerald green eyes. He looked to be about thirty and seemed to really love the woman. She was a bit younger with dark brown hair and matching eyes, the same as Estelle's. Her lips were full and her skin was smooth and pale. Were these her parents? A few slips of paper were underneath it as well as a book, a jug and a strangely shaped knife. She picked up the top piece of paper which was also most covered in dust.

_My darling child _(Estelle could not help but think she sounded old-fashioned), _I do not know what your name is and hope that you do not have to read this in your lifetime because, if you do then you will know about the world of the supernatural. I entrusted my good friend Castiel with the task of protecting you and making sure you have a normal life. Those photos were taken a month after I met your father. His name was Ronan but I cannot tell you where he came from but I have included where he is buried _(he's dead! She thought)_. I only hope now that you do not get caught and I wish you good luck with the rest of your life._

_Love from Evangeline (your mother)_

So that was it. Her dad was dead and her mom would not say where she was or how to find her. But then, she knew Cas. Was it possible that…

She picked up the next sheet of paper. It was the name of the graveyard where he was buried. She turned to the next one. It was another letter but this time, in messier handwriting.

Dear Estelle,

In this room are all the things your mother left you before she I left you at the Home, almost 14 years ago. You are a nephilim. Your dad was human and your mom was an angel. To most angels, nephilims are abominations and very rare. You are the only one left on Earth. In Heaven, after having to leave Ronan, Evangeline realised she was pregnant. Some high up angels found out and killed your dad and you and your mom were next. It was a top secret thing. Very few angels knew. As her good friend I helped Evangeline escape to Earth where she gave birth and I took you away, leaving you the key so you would find this place. There are only two others, one belongs to me and the other to her. The demons need to know who you are which is why I can't just tell you. I don't know what but there is something they need you for. We only met a few days ago but you look so much like your mother. I knew it was you as soon as I saw the necklace. A few years ago, I met another nephilim who I had to kill. I was told she was the only one on Earth so I was sure it was you. I promised I would protect you and now, I was killing you.

The things she has left are an angel blade, holy oil and a book of supernatural symbols. They are now yours

The powers you have are unknown still. You will most likely be able to see demons true faces but the other abilities are still unknown. I am really sorry, but you can't tell Sam or Dean or anyone. When the time comes, they will find out.

From Castiel.

She gazed in shock. This is a joke, she thought. It can't be real. But it all started to make sense. How strong she was, how she could fight like she had been training for years. Her shooting skills, her memory and she did see the faces of demons but she had always assumed that everybody else could too. She still could not believe it. Cas, Castiel, the good angel had known about her for years. He had done something wrong, long before he met Sam and Dean. She had wanted to know the truth and now, she just wanted everything to be normal again. She scrunched the letter into a ball in her pocket before stuffing everything else into her bag and ran. Ran because she knew she was wanted by both angels and demons. Ran because one of her friends had lied to her and ran because she could not face the truth.


	7. Chapter 6

**Supernatural**

"It looks like she got all of them" said Sam, investigating the bodies, free of demons. A few of the vessels were beginning to wake up. A brown-haired woman opened her eyes and started screaming and he bent down to comfort her. "The demon…the demon…no, keep away from me!"

"Err, Sammy, I think we should leave her" Dean said.

"Wait, one second. Was there a girl, 13, brown hair in a leather jacket?" The woman nodded. "She got rid of all of them."

"There she is!" shouted Rayna. "Estelle!" Estelle was limping towards them, clutching a blade in one hand and a patterned jug in the other. "Estelle, thank God you're ok. What did you find?" She looked scared for a second and held out her arms. "An angel blade, some holy oil, a book of symbols and this." She showed them a piece of glass. "I don't know what it's for."

"Did you really take down all the demons?" asked Rayna. "Because that's…AWESOME!" She grinned but Estelle looked away.

"Are you hurt?" It was Cas. Her leg was bleeding.

"I'm fine, seriously." But he held his hand over the bleeding patch until the cut sealed.

"Estelle." Sam came over. "Was there anything else you found?"

"All the crates have dead bodies in. I don't know what for." She looked sad for a moment.

"Anything else?" She looked away.

"No."

"Ok." He knew she was lying but he could not bother her now. She had gone through a lot today. "Well we'd better get back. Estelle, you need rest." As they started to walk out, Sam noticed Estelle exchange an unreadable look with Castiel before they burst out into daylight.

_August 2011_

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Lauren had been fussing over her for the last week now. Checking the school list constantly to see if she had all the equipment needed, washing and ironing her clothes again and again so she would have something to wear every day, calling all her friends to ask if their kids were going to the same school so she could meet them.

"Stop it, Lauren. I'm fine."

"Do you want me to introduce you to those girls over there?"

"No, can you please just go? You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, sorry." She rushed off, occasionally twisting her head around to see how she was doing. Estelle ignored her and walked into the playground. She noticed a group of about four girls, all talking at the same time and stood behind them for about 30 seconds before speaking.

"Hi." They all turned around.

"Hi, said the tallest of the girls who seemed to be their leader. "Are you starting here too?" She replied with one word.

"Yeah." The girl had short, dark brown hair and was wearing plain shorts and a purple t-shirt. "I'm Tina."

"I'm Estelle. So, do you all know each other?"

"Well, we went to the same elementary school as Kim." She looked to the shortest girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail. "And Becca lives across the road from me but I only just met Rayna." Rayna was the quietest girl in the circle. She was black and quite small with frizzy hair and she was dressed in a purple sweater and jeans. It looked a bit too hot to be wearing them. "Hi."

"So" interrupted Tina. "Do you want to join in? We're talking about music."

"Sure."

"So you know that new song by…" Everything went silent for a moment. Estelle could hear the blood rushing through her ears. She felt the sense of being watched. At the end of the playground stood a man with messy hair in an enormous, quite dirty trench coat. He stared at her, not breaking her gaze. A group of boys walked past him, carrying a soccer ball and when they were all gone, he had vanished. It must have just been her imagination.

"…yeah but her other song is so rubbish. I don't know how she can go from that to well…that."

"Did you guys see that?"

"See what, Estelle?"

"Um it was…never mind. I was imagining stuff. So what music do you like, Rayna?"


End file.
